Rich meets Poor
by JadedJewl
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys are living like nobodies while the Powerpuff girls are living like royalty. What happens if their worlds collide and their lives are switched for better or for worse? CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Please R&R.
1. The Low Life

**Chapter 1: The Low Life**

Meet the Rowdyruff Boys a group of ex villains living in a rundown house with no parents just themselves. Sound like a wonderful life to live? They thought that too until the years started to go by. Nobody looked at them as citizens more like nobodies. People would pass them without so much as a hello. They would just stare and whisper amongst themselves. With their criminal records it was hard for them to hold down a decent job. They tried to be pleasant with people, but they wouldn't have it.

At the age of 14 their father abandoned them and left to go and live the good life while his sons were left in the slums of the city. The boys haven't had much of an education. They were mostly home schooled and to this day they aren't going to school.

Now all the boys have their own personalities. Brick the eldest of the boys still has his overpowering attitude. He has his slightly longer red hair tied in a ponytail and still wears his red hat. His eyes still scare everyone who looks at them. Brick is also the smartest of the three brothers. Butch is the second oldest of the three. He isn't the brightest, but he is the toughest out of the three. He has emerald green eyes that sparkle even when he is angry. Boomer the youngest of his brothers has an innocent going personality. He is the most charming of his brothers. He has shaggy blonde hair and deep blue eyes which give him his innocence. Now onto their lives.

**The Rowdyruff Boys House**

"Brick dude wake up." Boomer came into the room and ripped the covers off of his brother's head.

"Shutup Boomer it's still early yet you idiot." Brick said pulling the covers back over his head. Butch came into the room and stood next to Boomer.

"Dude Boomer that's not how you wake up someone. Let me show you how it's done." Butch went into the bathroom and ran the shower. Since they couldn't pay the bills they were only provided with cold water.

"Boomer give me that bucket by Brick's bed would ya?" Boomer grabbed the bucket and handed it to Butch. He filled the bucket with ice cold water and handed it to Boomer.

"Here you go Boomer. Now all you have to do is dump that bucket of water all over Brick, and he will wake up. Or do I have to draw you a diagram showing you how to do that?" Butch said nudging him towards Brick.

"Dude there is no way that I'm going to dump freezing cold water all over Brick you do it." Boomer tried handing the bucket back to him.

"Omg Boomer you pussy. Fine I'll do it give me that bucket!" He took the bucket and raised it above Brick. He dumped it all over him which caused him to spring up from under the covers.

"WHO THE HELL POURED FREEZING COLD WATER ON ME!?" Brick screamed angrily. Butch looked at the bucket and chucked it at Boomer. He looked down fearfully at the bucket then at Brick.

"Brick bro. I came in here and saw Boomer holding the bucket above your head. I tried to tell him to stop, but it was no use he just dumped it." Butch tried to sound innocent. He knew Boomer stuttered even when he was telling the truth.

"Uhh..Butch. Brick don't listen to him..I mean why would I do something like...like this to you?" Boomer was now sweating. He knew what was going to happen to him so he started to head towards the door.

"Boomer...where the heck do you think your going? Get back over here." Boomer slowly edged his way towards Brick's bed.

"Boomer it's ok you just tried to wake me up. No big deal bro." Brick said looking at Boomer smiling.

"Bro what the hell! He poured water on you." Butch said getting mad.

"What your actually not going to hurt me?" Boomer said letting his guard down.

"Ohh... Boomer when will you learn?" Brick said looking up at Boomer evilly. "Whoever said that I wasn't going to hurt you?" Boomer looked with confusion and was about to say something, but he was suddenly hurled through the wall by Brick.

"HaHa Boomer your such an idiot. Way to go Brick." Brick looked angrily at Butch.

"Dude..Brick why are you looking at me like that?" Butch was confused and rubbing the back of his head.

"I know that your the one who dumped the water Butch. I'm not dumb I can read your thoughts you know." Butch started to back away. He knew not to mess with Brick especially when he had just woken up.

"Brick come on man. Boomer is the fun one to beat up. What's the point of hitting me? What is it going to do?" Brick smirked and punched Butch through the other wall.

"Hitting you is hopefully going to teach you a lesson about not waking me up in the morning. Especially trying to wake me up the idiotic way." Brick said grabbing a towel and drying his hair. He went to his closet and pulled out a red hoodie and black pants that were torn. He then put on his old red converse shoes. Putting his hair back in a ponytail, he put on his red cap.

"Dude if you knew it was Butch the whole time. May I ask why the hell did I get hit by you?" Boomer said dusting off his pants.

"I did it mainly because you annoy me, but also because you were the first one to try and wake me up." Brick smirked and straitened out his clothes.

"I still don't find that a good reason." Boomer said crossing his arms.

"If you would like I can do it again." Brick crossed his arms and smiled. "Now ladies if you two don't mind we have to go. We have to go to a job interview this morning, because someone I know not saying names.. Butch...got us fired." Brick shot a glare at Butch who was coming out of the rumble.

"Dude that old lady deserved what she got!" Butch shot a dirty look back at Brick.

"Oh yeah I remember that you threw her plate of spaghetti in her face. What was the reason you did it again? Oh yeah because she told you to take it back and get her something else." Boomer said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Whatever dude she still deserved what she got." Brick rolled his eyes and made his way for the door.

"Alright guys I actually got us an interview with a rich family. We are interviewing to become bodyguards. We should be pretty good at that." Butch and Boomer looked at each other and back at Brick.

"Alright dude let's go." Butch said leaving his brothers.

**Utonium Mansion**

"Wow dude look at the size of this place it's monstrous." Butch said running up to the gate.

"Yeah now don't ruin it. Being bodyguards we get to stay in this mansion." Brick said going up to the intercom. He pressed the call button.

"Utonium residence this is professor Utonium speaking." Brick raised his eyebrow.

"Uhh.. Yeah hi me and my brother's have an interview with you for the bodyguard positions." The intercom was silent for awhile.

"Great and even 5 minutes early that's good to see. I'll open the gates for you." The boys started walking up the staircase they approached the doors of the mansion and knocked.

"Coming..oh yes, Mr. Utonium is expecting you right this way gentlemen." He led us into a giant office like room.

"Dude look at these leather reclining chairs." Butch ran and sat on one. "Dude they are massage chairs too...Sweet." Brick and Boomer took seats next to Butch.

"Mr. Utonium will be right with you gents." The butler left the room leaving the three boys in awe.

"I think I'm going to like it here." Butch said dozing off.

"Don't get too comfortable Butch we aren't sure if we have the job or not." Brick said maintaining a good posture.

"Hello boys. You must be my applicants. It's nice to meet you." Mr. Utonium held his hand out and shook the boy's hands.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Utonium my name is Brick and these are my brothers Boomer and Butch." Mr. Utonium took a seat and was looking through some papers.

"Well boys I can tell you that I think you would be excellent bodyguards for my girls." He said smiling at the boys. Butch shot up and leaned across the table apparently he was now paying attention.

"Did you say girls?" Butch said maintaining his interest.

"Why yes my 17 year old girls need bodyguards. I fear for their safety." He said rubbing his chin.

"So we do have the jobs then?" Brick said looking at the professor.

"Yes boys you do. I will trust my girls lives in your hands." Brick and his brothers all looked at each other excitedly.

"Now you know boys that you must meet my daughter's You each will be assigned to one of them." He pressed the a button on the table.

"Jenkins will you go and escort my daughters to my office please. Tell them that their bodyguards have arrived." He let go of the button and put his hands together.

"Yes sir right away." The intercom announced. The boys sat patiently and waited for the girls to arrive then a soft knock was heard.

"Come in." Mr. Utonium said. The door opened and Jenkins came in.

"Your daughters sir." Jenkins stepped aside and in came three girls.

"Oh yes here they are my daughters Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. Girls these are your new bodyguards Brick, Butch, and Boomer." The boys stared their mouths in awe. They were all very attractive.

'This is going to be the start of a wonderful life.' All three boys thought at once.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeah I started another story I felt like I should be having more then one story. I just want to give this story a trial run and see if it does good or not. I will be updating my other story sometime today or the next day. **

**So Please Please tell me what you think of this story and if I should continue it or not. The next chapter will be about the girls lives up until their meeting with the boys. Then the third chapter will start with them altogether.**

**PLEASE R&R!! (IT'LL MEAN ALOT TO ME TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS AS READERS HAVE TO SAY.) THANKS AGAIN!! I HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU.**


	2. The High Life

**Chapter 2: The High Life**

**A/N: The girls and boys are 18 in this story. I don't know if I made that clear in the first chapter or not. **

**Introduction to the girls.**

Meet the powerpuff girls a group of super heroes living it up in their mansion with their father Professor Utonium. The girls have everything a loving father, servants, fans, and friends. The girls would walk by people and everyone's heads would turn and they would smile and wave at the girls with great admiration. There were hardly anyone who disrespected the girls and if there was they were just jealous of them. Whenever the girls wanted something they got it no matter what it was. Now the girls have their own personalities and appearances.

Blossom the eldest of her sisters is the most intelligent out of the 3. She still sports her red bow along with her long red hair that she wears up. Her pink eyes would shine brightly every time she's in the light.

Buttercup the second oldest is the strongest of her sisters. She wears her hair shoulder length and wears a cap most of the time. Her green eyes expressed anger easily.

Bubbles the youngest of her sisters is the most persuasive. She wears her hair in pigtails and her baby blue eyes make everyone think that she is innocent and cute.

Now the girls don't know that they are now the target of a certain person or a group of people who will stop at nothing to see that they are destroyed. What will happen to the girls? Find out as we watch how their story unfolds.

**Present: Utonium Mansion.**

"I CANT' BELIEVE THIS!" Blossom and Bubbles were standing outside their father's door listening to their sister and their father arguing back and forth.

"Buttercup honey, I believe that you girls should have protection. I don't want you girls getting hurt or possibly being killed." Blossom raised her eyebrow and put her ear closer to the door. Bubbles looked at her sister with confusion then put her ear up to the door also.

"WE DON'T NEED PROTECTION PROFESSOR!! WE ARE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS. I THINK WE ARE CAPABLE OF PROTECTING OURSELVES DON'T YOU THINK!?" Buttercup just kept yelling at her dad. The professor just leaned back in his chair and listened to his daughter quarrel about endlessly.

"Buttercup I'm not telling you again. You girls are going to have bodyguards and that's the end of that. I'm done with this argument." The professor turned his chair around and looked towards the fireplace.

"FINE PROFESSOR, BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE ALL NICE WITH THE BODYGUARD THAT YOU ASSIGN ME." Buttercup turned to leave, but the professor turned around and slammed his fists on the table.

"Why can't you be like your sisters? They are perfectly fine with the idea of having a bodyguard. You're the only one who seems to have a problem with the idea." Buttercup turned to look at her dad and closed her eyes.

"The only reason why Blossom and Bubbles are fond of the idea is because they are boys and they can flirt around with them as much as they want, and they can't do anything about it. Not that they wouldn't want girls flirting around with them. I'm sure they would like that a lot, but still I don't like the idea. So don't expect me to be as peppy about this, as Blossom and Bubbles are." Buttercup turned around and threw open the door causing Blossom and Bubbles to go flying.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS EAVESDROPPING ON MY CONVERSATION!?" Buttercup walked up to her sisters who were rubbing their heads from the impact that they received.

"Buttercup chill out ok. Geeze we were just wondering if the professor was going to mention anything about what the boys are like." Blossom said getting up while dusting of her dress.

"Yeah Buttercup we just wanted to know if they were cute or not." Bubbles said getting up while fixing her hair. Now both Blossom and Bubbles were now glaring at their sister with anger.

"Yeah right you guys. HOW THE HELL IS THE PROFESSOR GOING TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE GUYS WHEN HE HASN'T EVEN MET THE APPLICANTS!! God Blossom I would expect that from Bubbles, but when it comes to guys you act like an idiot just as much as she does." Buttercup was now standing with her hands on her hips.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT BUTTERCUP!!" Blossom was now standing inches away from her sisters face glaring at her. Bubbles stood behind watching her sisters fight.

"WELL IT'S A LITTLE TO LATE RED!! I ALREADY SAID IT!!" Buttercup now moved closer to her sister's face. Now they were pretty much nose to nose with each other.

"Buttercup and Blossom knock it off you two." The professor came out and stood beside both girls.

"Professor Buttercup started it. All we did was listen onto her conversation to see if you would mention anything about the guys that will be protecting us and she went ballistic." Blossom said glaring back at Buttercup.

"Now Buttercup you know that I don't like you being short tempered with your sisters." Blossom was now sticking her tongue out at Buttercup. The professor saw Blossom do this and shook his head.

"And as for you Blossom it's not right to listen in on your sister's conversations." Buttercup now stuck her tongue out at Blossom.

"But professor she listens to mine and Bubbles conversations all the time." Blossom crossed her arms and looked over at Bubbles who was looking at the ground.

"Is this true Buttercup do you listen to their conversations?" Buttercup stomped her foot on the ground and glared at Blossom.

"NO SHE'S LYING TO YOU SO I WILL GET IN TROUBLE AND SHE WON'T!!" Buttercup looked at Bubbles then at Blossom.

"I AM NOT!" Blossom protested. The professor put his hand on his face and shook his head.

"Bubbles does Buttercup listen to your conversations?" The professor looked at Bubbles for an answer so the arguing will stop.

"Umm.. No I don't think I've ever seen her listen in on my conversations." Bubbles said kicking her foot and looked up at the professor.

"See I told you that I don't." Buttercup smirked at Blossom then looked at the professor.

"Yeah well Bubbles is only saying that because she doesn't want you to kick her ass." Blossom said frowning and looked at Bubbles.

"No seriously I've never seen Buttercup listen to my conversations Blossom." Bubbles looked at the professor.

"Alright that settles it now you girls stop arguing alright. Now apologize to each other now." The professor looked at both girls and waited for them to apologize.

"Sorry Buttercup." Blossom said looking at the ground.

"Uh So.. Sor..Sorry." Buttercup mumbled also looking at the ground. The professor shook his head and turned around to leave.

"Uh professor have you heard anything about the bodyguards that are going to protect us?" Blossom turned to look at him cupping her hands in front of her. Buttercup stood beside her rolling her eyes.

"Well Blossom I have an interview with three young boys this afternoon. So we will just have to wait and see." The professor turned around and went into his office. Leaving Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles standing in the main hall.

"Blossom will you stop talking about those dam bodyguards?" Buttercup started walking up the stairs.

"Why Buttercup you afraid that your bodyguard won't want anything to do with you?" Blossom smirked as she saw Buttercup turn around slowly to glare at her.

"NO IDIOT!! It's the other way around I don't want anything to do with the bodyguard ok?" Buttercup turned back around and went up the stairs.

"Blossom what is wrong with Buttercup?" Bubbles said walking with her sister. Blossom turned to look at her.

"Bubbles isn't it obvious Buttercup doesn't like the idea of having someone protecting her. You know how Buttercup is she likes to protect herself." Blossom crossed her arms and continued to walk.

"Yeah your right. Maybe she will change her mind. I mean what if she finds out that her and her bodyguard have a lot in common?" Bubbles said twisting her hair as her and Blossom kept walking.

"You know your right hopefully her bodyguard is able to put up with her. I know I wouldn't be able to put up with her without going crazy." Blossom walked into her room with Bubbles and they both sat on her bed.

"So Blossom do you think they will be cute?" Bubbles looked up at her sister and put her legs up on the bed.

"I hope so Bubbles. I hope they have nice bodies too." She looked at Bubbles smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah that would be a plus too." Bubbles grabbed a magazine and started to read. Blossom laid back and closed her eyes.

"BLOSSOM WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY I-POD?" Blossom shook her head and looked up to see an angry Buttercup standing in her doorway.

"Buttercup I didn't touch it." Blossom got up and sat on the edge of her bed. Buttercup rolled her eyes and put her hands into fists.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE IT!" Buttercup walked closer to Blossom. Blossom was examining Buttercup's short's pocket.

"Buttercup before you go around suspecting people why don't you check everything that belongs to you for it?" Blossom said not taking her eyes off of her shorts. Buttercup looked at her sister with confusion.

"Blossom don't be stupid. I have already checked everywhere in my room and it wasn't there." Blossom rolled her eyes and looked at Bubbles who started to laugh.

"Buttercup have you checked your pockets?" Bubbles said looking at her headphones that were sticking out of her pocket.

"Oh…Ha.. Well what do you know there it is." Buttercup said scratching her head. She took a seat on Blossom's armchair.

"So girls we should probably get ourselves ready." Blossom said running into the bathroom. Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged looks then went back to what they were doing. 20 minutes later Blossom came into the room wearing a pink tank top and a white skirt with white flats.

"It took you 20 minutes to put on that?" Buttercup laughed and started to read one of Blossom's magazines.

"For your information I also put on makeup. I also did my hair if you couldn't tell." Blossom put her hands on her hips.

"Really? Wow I couldn't tell." Buttercup smirked and went back to reading. Blossom glared at Buttercup and went to sit on her couch and turned on the TV.

"Well maybe I should get ready now." Bubbles said getting up and running out her door towards her bedroom. Buttercup rolled her eyes and shook her head. 30 minutes later Bubbles came back into the room. She was wearing a blue sundress with blue flats.

"Wow and I thought Blossom took forever. You broke the record Bubbles. Way to go." Buttercup said not taking her eyes off of the magazine. Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other then glared at Buttercup.

"Well Buttercup aren't you going to go get ready?" Blossom said turning off the TV.

"Can't I just wear this?" Buttercup said scowling at her sisters. Blossom and Bubbles shook their heads.

"No now come with me I'll go help you pick out something." Blossom said pulling Buttercup to her room. Bubbles followed them into Buttercup's room and sat on the couch while Blossom rummaged through Buttercup's clothes.

"Good Luck finding something for me to wear Blossom." She watch as Blossom kept grabbing clothes and throwing them all over the place. Then she pulled out something.

"Here we go Buttercup. You can wear this." Buttercup's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open.

"NO WAY!! I AM NOT GOING TO WEAR THAT!! Blossom you know I don't do skirts ok?" Buttercup crossed her arms and glared at the outfit that Blossom was holding.

"Why I like it Buttercup the top is cute and the skirt is really nice too." Bubbles said tilting her head. Buttercup glared at her.

"Yeah Buttercup now go put this on right now. This is what you are going to be wearing when our bodyguards arrive." Blossom said shoving the clothes into Buttercups arms and pushing her into the bathroom. 5 minutes later Buttercup came out wearing a blank tank top and a green skirt with black flats.

"Your not going to fix your hair or put on makeup?" Blossom said taking her eyes off the TV to look at her sister.

"One my hair looks fine. Two I don't wear makeup. I'm not a girly girl ok?" Buttercup said crossing her arms.

"Well Buttercup I'm going to do your makeup?" Bubbles said grabbing her makeup bag. She looked at Blossom who was holding her hair care products.

"And I will be doing your hair Buttercup." Blossom said as her and Bubbles got up and walked towards Buttercup.

"Oh no you aren't. You guys are lucky that I put this outfit on. There is no way that I'm going to let you do my hair and makeup." 10 minutes later all three girls exited the bathroom.

"I can't believe I even let you touch me with that stuff." Buttercup said looking herself over in the mirror.

"Aww Buttercup you look so pretty." Bubbles said putting her hands on her face. Buttercup glared at her and slapped away her hands.

"SHUTUP BUBBLES!!" Buttercup shouted as she sat down on the couch next to Blossom. Blossom looked at Buttercup and chuckled.

"WHAT THE HECK IS SO FUNNY!?" Buttercup looked at Blossom. Blossom stopped laughing and went back to watching the TV.

"Nothing Buttercup it's just that we should take a picture so we can remember this day forever." Blossom said while flipping through channels. Buttercup glared at her sister and punched her in the arm.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Blossom shouted at Buttercup and hit her back on the arm. Buttercup shot her a glare and stood up.

"YOU ASKING FOR A FIGHT SISTER!?" Buttercup got into a fighting stance. Blossom saw this and got up also clenching her fists.

"YEAH MAYBE I AM!!" Blossom rolled her eyes and glared at Buttercup who glared back at her. Bubbles saw that they were about to fight and squeezed herself in between the two.

"NOW STOP IT YOU TWO!!" Both Blossom and Buttercup stopped what they were doing and looked at Bubbles in shock. They rarely ever heard Bubbles yell.

"Can't we just all get along for one day in our life?" Bubbles said taking a seat in the middle of the couch. Both Buttercup and Blossom stared at each other and both took a seat beside Bubbles.

"I wonder when our bodyguards are going to get here?" Blossom said stretching her arms. Bubbles was about to say something when in came Jenkins.

"Ladies your father has asked for your presence in his office." Jenkins stared at Buttercup and tried not to laugh. Buttercup saw him and shot a glare at him.

"What is so funny Jenkins?" Buttercup said crossing her arms. Blossom and Bubbles started laughing.

"I'm sorry Milady it's just that I've never seen you so dressed up the whole time that I've worked for you and that's a long time." Buttercup looked at her sisters angrily and got up and walked towards the door.

"So Jenkins why does our father want to see us?" Bubbles said getting up and also heading for the door with Blossom.

"Your father told me to tell you that your bodyguards have arrived." Blossom and Bubbles jumped for joy, as for Buttercup she just rolled her eyes and started walking.

"Really? Hey Jenkins are they cute?" Blossom said cupping her hands. Jenkins looked at her and smiled.

"Well Milady I would say that you girls will think they are rather attractive and well mannered I must say." Blossom's eyes lit up and so did Bubble's. Buttercup turned around to look at her sister's and rolled her eyes.

"You guys are pathetic. I just wanted you to know that." Buttercup said and walked down the stairs. Blossom and Bubbles quickly followed. Jenkins came up to the door and knocked.

"Come in." Jenkins opened the door and went in. The girls were eager to go in except for Buttercup who just sat there looking at the ceiling.

"Your daughters sir." Jenkins stepped aside and the girls saw that this was their que to come in. All three of them entered in at once.

"Oh yes here they are my daughter's Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. Girls these are your new bodyguards Brick, Butch, and Boomer." Blossom and Bubbles looked at the boys blushing while Buttercup just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

'Wow he is so hot.' Blossom thought while staring at Brick.

'Wow he is really cute.' Bubbles thought while looking at Boomer.

'Omg look at my idiot sisters drooling over these boys. How pathetic all though I do have to admit that the Butch boy is kind of cute. KIND OF!'

'This is going to be so awesome.' Both Blossom and Bubbles thought in unison.

'This is going to be a nightmare.' Buttercup thought while her and her sisters stood there looking at the boys.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so there's the 2nd Chapter of Rich meets Poor. I hope you enjoy it. I also can't believe that this is my longest chapter of any of my stories. So I hope you really enjoy this chapter. Also the first chapter was the boys pov up until the meeting with the girls and the 2nd chapter is the girls pov up until their meeting with the boys. **

**Now the third chapter will be both the girls and the boys meeting. The third chapter will be up soon. PLZ R&R MY STORY PLEASE. I hope you guys enjoy.**


End file.
